Sub Zeros bad day
by fishboy12
Summary: Hey whats up, so i screwed up with the whole brother thing, its his older brother. Ok so in this one i'll leave you with the story with the plot twist and yes, i make a reference to Half Life 2. K c ya. I'm also changing the action adventure to romance adventure. Good bye


Sub Zero was waking up from a weird state. He kept on hearing "Wake up, wake up and smell the ashes." after the last one his eyes shot open to see he was in his room. HE also noticed all the earth realm warriors were sitting either in front or next to him. He felt a sudden touch on his left hand. He looked to see it was non other than Skarlet. She turned away and blushed. He tried to sit up but Skarlet pushed him into his pillows.

"Dont, you need the rest." she said in a heavenly voice causing Sub Zero to nearly crumble. She brought her hand and pulled his mask down and brought a glass of water to his face.

"There is no need Skarlet, I..." She pressed the glass to his lips and the water slid down his throat. She giggled and placed the glass back down. "Aw look at the couple." Johnny said clapping his hands."Oh and Sub, we brought some friends." he said pointing Rain Smoke Ermac and Cyrax. Rain crossed his arms an looked away from Skarlet, being her rival. "What is this Raiden?" Sub Zero asked the thunder god.

"You are the Grand Champion, you have a squad, you have a destiny THE END!" Rain said looking at Sub Zero."I'm what?" before Rain could speak once more, Every one except for Rain and Ermac bowed to him. Ermac being angry for Shao Kahn throwing him out. And Rain because he was jealous. "Well I...I, thank you i guess." Liu kang then rose."No problem your majesty." he said again bowing. Sub Zero could get used to it but he stopped them from bowing any longer. Cyrax took a look at Sub Zero.

"My mission blog says we must move to New-London Connecticut to enter a portal to outworld." he said.

"Good now i know where to teleport to." said Raiden. They got up and went to the portal. Raiden explained that he had to stop Shao Kajn from summoning Shinnok and Resurrecting Onaga. They had packed up and were ready to go to out world.

* * *

"Shao Kahn, my lord, you sssummoned me?"asked Reptile.

"Yes, your orders are simple and clear, find Sub Zero and kill him. If you fail, you join your fallen race." Shao Kahn said angerly.

"Yesss sssir." he exited the throne room as Shao Kahn grabbed a handful of Tarkatan men and took off to Shinnoks temple.

'He better not fuck up.' he thought making his way tword the grassy plains ahead.

* * *

Sub Zero and the group wandered into outworld walking for miles until they stopped to set up camp. Sub Zero and Raiden didnt like it. They both told each other they were being watched.

Reptile took seclusion behind a boulder in the rocky plane. He saw his target take his back pack off and remove some items from the bag. He could hear conversations as he stalked his pray. He waited for Sub Zero to turn his back and he struck. Three large gashes landed on Sub Zero's back but being completely silent. The tents were up so no one could see them.

"What do you want lizard." Sub Zero said calmly. "I'm here to kill you SSSub Zero." he said hissing at him with his reptilian tongue.

"Well if you came to do so you will die." he froze the lizard and punched him. Reptile diapered, Sub Zero looked around and found him approaching Skarlet and Sonya. He was in killing position when they turned around and he held they're necks

"Time to die girlssss." he hissed at the both of them. He was about to kill Skarlet when the butt of and ice sword hit his head causing him to fall over. Sub Zero brought his sword to killing position.

"If you kill me Ssssub Zero than Shao Kahn will desstroy you, oh yessss he will."

"Ok." and with that, Sub Zero slit Reptiles throat. He thought it was going to be a real fight bit it was not. Both girls admired their savior. Sonya got in close which made Skarlets eye twitch.

"Thank you for saving me Subbie." she said in a flirty voice. "Dont call me that" he said in an irritated voice. He looked down and saw a frozen tent. It was Skarlets. He walked over and gave it to her.

"This is yours, i'm sorry for freezing it." he said with sincerity. She looked into his Krystal eyes and looked back to the tent. "Its okay, i'll sleep on the rocks." she said sighing. Now Sub Zero felt horrible. He wanted to throw his icy powers away. "No, you can sleep in my tent, i'll sleep outside." she looked back at him. "You dont need to..." Sub Zero put a finger on her lips. She got the message and went to his tent. He walked in front of it and sat down. He meditated.

* * *

Sub Zero woke up and saw that Skarlet was not in his tent. He looked around the camp but no one was awake to see her. He checked everywhere but there was no sign of her. He walked through the forest to locate her. He then heard yelling and screaming of some-sort. He made his way to the tree tops and crossed them until he reached the source. Scorpion and Mileena were fighting Skarlet. She got hit with one of Mileenas sais and fell to the ground. She had little view of her forward sight but certainly saw one more person fighting them. She closed her eyes and heard so many noises like "GET OVER HERE!" and something like "Iwishibakuiyy!" She fainted before the battle ended.

Skarlet was feeling dizzy as she found herself lying in Sub Zero's tent. She felt weak and was unable to move. She felt a cold breeze brush past her skin and looked over to see the tent door was open and a cyborg walked in. He held his hand over her and started to heal her. Cyrax was almost done as he finished up and left the tent. She felt even cooler when she saw Sub Zero had walked in. She saw that he had no shirt on, only lots and lots of bandages, a lot more than she had. He sat down and looked like he had lost something important. Sub zero sat there with his head low.

"I'm sorry." he said still looking at the ground,"it was my fault you got hurt, if only i had been quicker." he said forming an ice cold tear drop. "Its not your fault,I" she was interrupted by him." Yes, it is, i should be stabbed for what i did." she felt loyalty, she understood why he was talking like that. He wanted to protect her from evil for reasons she doesn't know. "It's ok" she whispered. "What happened to Scorpion and Mileena" she asked. "After a moment in the fight they ran away and a flame fist rose up from the ground and punched Sub Zero. He went flying out of the tent and landed on the ground. Scorpion came out and got into a fighting pose. Sub Zero did the same. They both both came at each other with full force. Sub Zero was launched into the air as scorpion created hell fire and burnt Sub Zero. Sub Zero had to win. Raiden and the others watched as he blocked anyone from entering the battle.

Sub Zero thought of a song that people would sing for returning worriers, **_The dust is all_** **clear,** Sub Zero got into fighting position,_** With you on the**_ _**throne,**_he formed an ice ball_**, your king of the castle, and everybody knows,**_he gave a mean look to Scorpion,_** they bow in your presence and fear your might cause thay know for DAMN SURE WHAT IT WHAT IT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE BEING THE**_** BEST**, his eyes lite blue and started beating the crap out of scorpion,_**WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE TO BE A CUT UP FROM THE REST WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE TO BE THE VERY VERY BEST,**_Sub Zero sent Scorpion flying and froze him, he uppercut him and went into the air he spawned a sword and sent him into the ground. "I win this time Scorpion," he said."Not this time,not this time." and with that scorpion made a flaming fist that flew right through Sub Zero's abdomen. With a hole in his body Sub Zero collapsed to the ground and Scorpion dispersed. Every one ran to Sub Zeros aid, but Skarlet who just walked out, and started to cry. She walked over and saw Sub Zeros lifless body (or so she thinks). But the wound in his chest began to heal. Ermac filled the hole by sacrificing one of his souls. The hole was replaced with brand new skin and his heart started to beat again.

"We serve the Grand Champion." he said. Raiden thanked him and brought sub zero to his tent for rest. Skarlet stared at Sub Zero during his dream.

* * *

Sub Zero was in Shao Kahns throne room. It was foggy. He saw a black figure in the mist. He walked up to Sub Zero and stabbed him in the gut with his dagger.

"We will destroy everything, we will die, we will get revenge, we will serve Shinnok, we will kill, wake up Sub Zero, wake up and smell the ashes."

"What?" Sub Zero barley able to speak.

"I will consume your body and we will become one." it said.

* * *

Skarlet's heart started to beat faster when she saw the black mist take over his body. She was also unable to move at the sight of it. It completely took over his body. She stood back as he rose. He looked at her with grey eyes like scorpion.

"FEAR ME!"


End file.
